Confrontation
by Maiyourheartbeyourguide
Summary: AN: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS, THOSE BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO MOI! My name is Mai, I am the sister of Jacob and have just imprinted on my worst enemy. The vampire. read and review
1. New, Unrecognizable Feelings

CHAPTER 1: New, Unrecognizable FeelingsI walked up to French class with Bella, and I smelled him. He was near the cafeteria, about 50 kilometers away. I was sidetracked, too busy to notice anything but the smells around me. Even Bella noticed.

"Mai? Mai!!""Huh?" I looked at her, confused.

"Are you on this planet today? Were you even listening to me?"

"Uh yeah you were saying something about...about...uh...sorry, I've really been distracted today.""Yea I can tell. Let's just go to class."

"Huh?""Just come on."Reluctantly I walked up the steps into my French class."Bonjour Mai, Isabelle.""Bonjour Madame."The last person came into the room just as the bell rang. I smelled him...the teacher started talking again."I have assigned each of you new seats, and will put them up on the overhead."Once the sheet was set up, I searched for my name. Mai, Mai, Mai...I was sitting in the very back, left chair of the middle table. I didn't bother to see who was sitting next to me, until I looked up when I got there. Crap. It was him. The teacher had put the two of us together! Ugh! If she only knew. Once Edward and I locked eyes, we both simultaneously walked up to the teacher.  
I got there first.

"Um, excuse me Madame. Would it be too much of a problem if I could sit in another seat? I don't think that I will be able to concentrate."At this point, Edward had pulled up beside me. I didn't have to look, his stench was amazingly close. On impulse, I pulled away. We locked eyes again, and I blushed. I thought, "I don't ever blush. What is wrong with me?" I looked back at the teacher. Edward had started speaking to her.

"Madame, I think it would benefit the both of us," his eyes glancing at me as he continued, "that is, Mai and I(I liked the way he said that...what is my problem?!), if we sat in different seats."  
"Well Mr. Cullen, Ms. Black, unfortunately for you, you are just going to have to suffer this semester sitting next to each other. If this repulses you so, you are going to have to bring it up with the principal. Now, please take your seats, I must get started." She was done talking to us, announcing it by turning around in her chair.I'm sure my mouth had been open this whole time. Edward's voice had completely allured me. I just stared at him, my heart beating fast. He then turned around and walked to the back of the room. I just stood there. I was probably drooling, watching how gracefully he walked..."Ms. Black, if you are done staring, would you please take your seat!"That's when everyone started laughing, I blushed even harder, smiled, and went to the back of the room.  
God the smell! I tried to scoot my chair as far as it would go away from him. He was watching me, and when I looked at his face, he grinned and laughed. I swear, there was not a lovlier laugh in the world. It reminded me of wind chimes, swaying with the wind. I saw that most of the girls in the class looked back at this time. I blushed again and smiled back. "Avez-vous su que vous sentez comme un chien? (Do you know that you smell like a dog?)" he asked.I just blinked at him. He laughed again.  
Madame had started her lecture, and so I tried, unsuccessfully, to pay attention. So instead of listening to Madame babble on, I tried to block out all noise. This was one of the things that I can do. I am able to block out noises, loud noises. Like hearing a huge concert, and then seconds later hearing nothing but my heart. And thats just what I did. But blocking out one of my senses meant that another was a kind of super-sense. This time, it was my sense of smell. Bad choice. All I could smell was the scent of his skin. It smelt repulsing, and at the same time like some sort of drug. It made me want more of it. I looked over at him, and he was staring at me again, his mouth turned upwards ever-so slightly. I don't know what possessed me, it was either the sexy smile or the smell, but at that moment all I wanted to do was kiss him, to turn the smell into taste and to breathe him in, and to hold onto him forever. I was out of breath. I scooted my chair back into its regular position so that I was closer to him. I kept moving closer, closer, closer..."MAI!!!!" (Madame had apparently been trying to get my attention for some time)  
I fell out of my chair, and trying to keep my balance, grabbed onto Edward's sweater. I let go as soon as I grabbed it. I had managed to feel his skin underneath it, because it was so cold. But I felt as if I everything in my body had heated up, and then I started trembling. I knew that I needed to get out of there. I stood up as fast as I could, and darted out the door without looking back. I heard the teacher calling after me to come back, but I knew my secret would be revealed if I did. Once I was out of sight of the classroom, I broke into a sprint. I was still trembling, and was very surprised I hadn't phased yet. I ran until I got to the back of the school, where there was a small stretch of trees beside the beach. Soon as I got into the cover of the firs, I was trembling so violently that I had to stop running. I lost my concentration and tripped, falling into one of the dead tree trunks that was laying in front of me. I heard a snap, but I was in so much pain I didn't know if it was something of mine that broke or the tree. So much pain! I just want it to all go away..go away..go away...


	2. Realization

CHAPTER 2: A New Realization

I don't know how long I had been laying there, but I knew when I phased. I slowly sat up on my haunches and started panting. I didn't open my eyes, just let myself breathe in, and out, and in, and out, letting the wind blow through my fur. I could feel my clothes under the pad of my paw. That's when I realized I wasn't alone. I sniffed...Oh my god. I opened my eyes, stood up and started growling, baring my teeth. There he was, leaning against a tree 5ft away. Edward had a very solemn look on his face, not acknowledging that I was there, but still staring at me. I stopped growling, but didn't let my guard down. That's when I heard him inside my head.

"They are looking for you."

I tilted my head to the side, confused because I hadn't seen his lips move. "How can he talk without moving his lips?" I thought.

"Why do you think, Mai?"

"Oh my gosh! Can you read my mind?" I thought.

"It's one of the things that I can do, yes."

"Oh..." I glanced down and thought for a moment. I looked back up and stared him straight in the eyes. "Do you always do that?"

"Do what?" he asked with a small snicker.

"Act so calm like there's nothing out of the ordinary going on."

He smiled.

"Well I'm sorry that I am more confident than most."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I started to growl again.

"Don't worry. I am not making fun of you, just people in general."

"Oh...well..." If a dog could blush, I just did. "I didn't think...you..."

"You are never this nervous around people." He takes a step closer, I sit down. "Why are you choosing now to be nervous?...Do I make you uncomfortable?" He was sitting on a log next to me. I jumped up, and yelped because of how fast he got to me.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I screamed in my head. I growled and glared at him from my position on the log. He was laughing. "WHAT!? You scared me!"

"It's nothing...Why don't you phase back? There's no danger here."

I just looked at him, dumbfounded.

"No DANGER?! What part of "mortal enemies" do you not get? Here we are, the two of us, a werewolf and a vampire, alone, in a forest, with hundreds of witnesses not far away! We shouldn't be here together, we aren't allowed, and I don't want it to end up in a fight!"

"First of all, no one's coming, trust me. No.one.knows.we.are.here. Secondly, we will not be ending this with a fight. I would never hurt you. Anyways, if you phased back

we'd be in less trouble if we got caught."

Damn, he was right. I looked down at my shredded clothes. I looked back up at him.

"My bag..." In the time that it took me to gesture to the school he had grabbed my bag and dropped it at my feet. I yelped again, and then glared.

"Thank you," I said with over-the-top sarcasm. I stared at him...will he take a hint?!

"Excuse me, but I'd prefer it if you weren't watching me get dressed."

He smiled and was gone. I really hoped that he hadn't left for good. As quickly as I could, I phased, and covering myself, put on my extra clothes. I sat down on the log, carefully picking up every scrap of clothing that had been shredded. I didn't want to leave any evidence of me being there. Shredded clothes in the middle of a forest would be a real question bringer.

I knew he had came back because I smelled him. This time I didn't yell, because he had come up a little louder than normal. I looked to my left, and he sat down. I was still frowning, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of a smile.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you hate me."

I looked at him, mouth open. Already, he was accusing himself of some unknown fault.

"I don't hate you. I'm more worried about someone finding out about this little excursion...anyways...how could someone hate you..."

"What was that?"

"What was what?" I said a little to hastily. "Nothing...never mind...Ugh!!!"

His face softened up a little. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I...I..." I started to shuffle my feet, and he noticed. I turned around and looked at the trees ahead.

"I have a theory about this little situation," he started.

"Hmmm...?"

"It seems that you are nervous right now. In fact, you have been like this every time I've seen you today. Could it be that you are nervous...around me?"

"What?! No...that's not...not true...can't...it just can't...be...true...I mean...why would I be? There's nothing...special...about you..."

"Nothing special hmm? Well, thats a large change of opinion since our last class."

I spun around and almost fell over. I hadn't realized that he was so close. The smell was, once again, intoxicating...If he hadn't moved back a step I would have passed out.

"I...I don't know what...you...are...talking...about..." He had stepped back to his original position, closer to me, and he was breathing too close to my face. In that moment, I wanted to tell him all my secrets, to share them with him, and to tell him how I felt. But I quietly wished that he would stop breathing so that I could breathe. He didn't budge.

"Actually, Edward.." His name rolled off my tongue, "I...umm...actually was thinking about...about...about you today...a lot...in fact...although I'm not sure why. I've never felt this way before with someone. And of course it just had to be you, your vampire self, and me my wolfy self. Mortal enemies and all. It would...couldn't...ever happen..."

He was still so close. I didn't think that I would be able to control myself for much longer.

"You know, Mai...the only reason that I said that was because..I wanted to see if you felt the same way. I don't know why, but today, today I've been so happy. And when I walked into class and smelled you...well, you smelled sweeter than anyone I have ever met. And I know what you mean by how we could never, ever, be together. It would just be...be..."

This was the first time I had ever seen Edward at a loss for words. It surprised me, and I felt the heat again, flowing through my feet to my face, where I blushed and smiled. He smiled back...his face inches from mine. He put his hand on the side of my face, and kissed me.

It was electric, but gentle. I had closed my eyes, so when his lips touched mine, they were cold as ice, but surprisingly warm once we touched. I didn't start to phase, which was great, a blessing in disguise. He started to increase his speed. His tongue traced the shape of my lips, and I opened my mouth to allow him in. We explored each other's mouthes with our tongues. He tasted even better than he smelled. My arms moved up around his neck, his arms about my waist, and we kept our faces entangled together, unaware of the world around us. I was having a hard time breathing, but I noticed that he had stopped breathing all together. I put my hands to his chest, but was a little surprised that I felt no heartbeat. That's when reality set in again. We could never be together...But I loved this so much!

That's when I smelled her(my senses had been occupied up to that moment). I opened my eyes, and pulled my face away, slowly.

"Edward. Someone's been here." I whispered.

"I know. I can hear her thoughts. Here, listen. I think she is back at the school already." He looked into my eyes, and I felt like there was some sort of cold liquid seeping into my ears. That's when I heard it.

"Oh...oh my goodness...I really don't want to get caught out here...I'm glad I got such a good picture! This will go great in the yearbook...the forest is so creepy though! I'll have to get reassigned...I thought the noises were ghosts...phh...I am just SO naive sometimes!...Ah! The yearbook room.."

I pulled myself away from Edward's gaze until the cold in my head was gone. "I wonder what she was doing out here?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I think we might want to get that picture..." The corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

"Oh my god," I started breathing fast, "that picture...was of us!!!! Oh no, I can't let this happen! My dad ALWAYS reads the yearbook! I don't know what he'll say..We can't let this happen..."

He was just staring at me. He started to speak. "What if we just let them put it in the yearbook?"

I glared at him. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!!!!"

"I mean, what if this picture helps our families? What if...what if they realize that our two families can live together, in peace? It would make living here so much better."

I stopped and considered this. It would be nice to have Jacob behave around the Cullens, and even for the whole pack it would be beneficial. I looked back at Edward, studying his perfect face, and imagining his perfect lips on mine. Yeah, I could totally live with that.

"Ok. So I see what you mean, but what makes you think that they'll go for this? It's taken them years to come up with this damn treaty! Now we have to convince them that we can live together? This could break out in a war."

Edward stepped closer and closed the gap between us. He pulled my face in with his right hand, and kissed me with even more intensity than before. He pulled away, "Just think about it. We'll talk to our parents when the time comes." He smiled, and then was gone.


	3. Another Time, Another Place

CHAPTER 3: A New Beginning???

Ok so maybe I am exaggerating. Maybe, nothing will seem out of the ordinary, and our families can live with us being together...Or they freak out and break out in a war. It's as simple as that...if you want to call it simple.

After Edward had left me in the woods, my lips electric from his kiss, I just stood there. My brain was sending me signals to get a move on and start walking, but my heart and mind were stuck in the same spot as the kiss. I knew that I needed to get back to school and maybe apologize to the teacher for running out like that. An owl hooted.

"AAAAAA!!!!!" I screamed, pulling myself out of the kiss-induced trance. I picked up my bag and headed back.

Lucky for me, it just happened to be my lunch, so I straight away headed for the French room. Right before I put my hand on the doorknob, I took a deep breath, and let it out. (This was both to calm my nerves and see if Edward was at school. I couldn't smell him, so he must have gone home.) I turned the knob and went inside. Madame had her back to me, sitting in one of those spinning chairs. She was reading. She turned around to acknowledge that I was there, but let her eyes wander back to her book. She spoke without looking at me.

"I see that you decided to come back to join us, but unfortunately you are late."

"Madame," I started, gulping, "I am really sorry that I ended up running out on your class like that, I wasn't feeling myself and just ran out instead of working it out here."

Not once did she look at me. "I'm sure that you had a 'good reason' to run out of my class so suddenly, but I am afraid that kind of behavior is not tolerated in my classroom. Therefore, the two of you will have a Saturday school, this Saturday. Make sure you are here at 9AM sharp. I have some cleaning that needs doing. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm on my lunch break."

She had completely turned her chair back around and continued reading. My heart was beating at a normal pace now, but I was so angry that I had a Saturday school. I would never hear the end of it.

As I was nearing the cafeteria, I stopped, and realized what the teacher had said. "...the two of you will have a Saturday school..." Did she mean Edward and I? I don't think that I would be able to stand being so close to him for that amount of time. But then again, it would be kind of nice to figure things out before the yearbook was published...Mmmmmm...what is that amazing smell?

"Hey there," a velvety voice whispered in my ear.

I screamed, and getting some weird looks from some Freshman nearby, blushed and smacked Edward in the shoulder. Of course I forgot that he wasn't as "fleshy" as most people, more of a rock. My hands would have been bruised if I wasn't just as strong as him, but it still hurt. He smiled and laughed.

"I'm sorry I scared you...again," grinning as he said this. I couldn't help but return the smile. He was addicting, every part of him was addicting. I couldn't help myself.

"It's all right. Where did you go?" I asked, walking up to my locker.

"What do you mean, where did I go? How did you know I even left?" I looked over at him and he had a confused but mocking look on his face.

"Well, since we are on a 'get to know each other basis' right now, you should know that you were out of my sniffing range."

I peeked at him out of the corner of my eye, and he started laughing hysterically. I just glared at him, until I realized that he wasn't going to stop anytime soon, so I joined in. The two of us laughed for a while, and by the time that I had finished getting my books out of my locker, my eyes were watering. I wiped away the tears, and looked over at the vampire. My vampire.

He just smiled, walked towards me, and put his lips to my ear, "You're really sexy when you laugh," his teeth barely grazed my ear.

He just walked away. After he called me sexy, and sent shivers that shook me to the core of my body, he just walked away. I didn't know what to do, but I'll tell you what I did, I just stood there. It was like my soul was on a whole other world, but my body was still on earth. I was still shivering from this encounter, and hadn't quite come back to earth yet.

This was going to be an amazing year.


	4. XOXO

CHAPTER 4: XOXO

"...and so that's the end of the Revolution, for your homework, read Chapter 6." BRRRIIINNNNGGGG!!

It was the last class of the day, the same day that I had imprinted, gotten a detention, and several tardies because of a stupid vampire. A stupid...gorgeous...amazing, vampire. Everyone was packing up, and I couldn't contain my happiness. I'm pretty sure that my grin reached my ears. I put all my things away, and walked out of class to the break. Bella caught up with me just as I got to my locker.

"Hey Mai! God, I haven't seen you since French. Are you ok? What happened back there? You just ran out, and then EDWARD FOLLOWED YOU! Come on, spill!"

"Nothing happened," I replied. (Bella had no idea that I was a werewolf, she knew Jacob was just because he couldn't keep his big mouth shut.) "I just was really embarassed that I had fallen and I ran out of there. That's all," I said without looking at her. I continued to take and put things into my locker.

I really hoped that she fell for that. I wasn't in the mood to spill my feelings out to her. I mean, I did have MAJOR feelings right now, but I was afraid if I let them all out to her, she may spill the beans...to Jacob in particular. I wasn't ready to tell any of my family right now.

But my hopes were crushed after I closed my locker and looked at Bella in the face. Her deep brown eyes were staring at my face, no, staring into the depths of my soul, and it took all of my courage to just walk away.

--

I headed to the parking lot in front of the school, searched through my backpack to find my car keys, and looked up to where I had parked my car. It wasn't there. I turned around kind of frantically, making sure that I had come to the right spot. Yep, it was the right spot all right, except for the fact that there was no car in it. The panicking continued for another ten seconds as I whipped my head around several times.

As I was moving my head again towards the parking spot, I felt two cool arms snake around my waist. I screamed because I hadn't smelled him approach, but only because he had given me the element of surprise. Once I stopped screaming though, my heart beating irregularly because of his touch, I turned myself to face him. He never once let go, but only stared at me in the eyes with so much passion and lust, that I couldn't stand it.

I completely forgot why I was standing in the parking lot and freaking out in the first place, and just snaked my arms around the back of his neck, locking them into place. Still staring deeply into his eyes, I lifted my mouth up towards his, closing the small distance between us.

This kiss was like the others, but even more magical, if possible. He started as if giving me only a slight touch of the lips, but then, once he realized the eagerness in my lips against his, he gave in, allowing our mouths to mold as one.

The two of us were accustomed at this point, so I decided to see if we could take this to the next level. I gently licked his bottom lip, causing him to gasp and moan. Oh god that was sexy, I thought. He chuckled once, and granted me access buy opening his mouth, and our tongues molded as one. He tasted even more amazing than he smelled! We were not being "normal" right now, we completely lost all sense of humanity and continued kissing as vampire and werewolf, all barriers down.

My head was dizzy by the time we had to stop and catch our breath. He leaned his forehead against mine and breathed heavily, eyes closed. There were witnesses to this action, and some of the bystanders wolf-whistled at us from afar.

Normally, this kind of attention would bother me, but now was not the time to worry about silly things like other people and what they thought "was right." All that mattered was that we were together, standing, holding each other, both of us immersed in total bliss.


End file.
